Disappearance
by Chizuru Ren
Summary: Kenangan, kata mereka, tidak akan menghilang, kata mereka. Tapi yang kuingat selama ini hanyalah sebuah bocah berwajah samar. Lalu, tolong, ceritakan aku sebuah kenangan… yang hilang itu. /Sakurai Ruka/Daisy/Mind to review? Jawaban yang bingung sama chapter 1 wkwkw
1. Fragment 1

**Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side © KONAMI**

 **.**

 **Disapperance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Sakurai Ruka**

 **Daisy (Heroine TMGS 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bambi.. menghilang. Dan primroses bukanlah lagi kunci peri hutan yang dulu dibicarakan. Tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan. Tak bisa membawaku kesana. Lantas, aku ini apa.. tanpamu?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there. —Otomo No Yakamochi

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Gemerisik ilalang yang panjang terdengar ketika kami berdua melewatinya. Tanganku menggenggam tangannya yang mungil. Aku melihatnya sekilas, senyum bahagia terpampang disana. Senyum yang selalu menyelamatkanku, pikirku.

Suara samar-samar terdengar dan aku membalasnya dengan ucapan, " _Mada da yo!_ " Kita berdua berhenti dibalik semak lalu aku mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. "Sst. Kou tidak akan menemukan kita disini," senyum lima jariku kutujukan padanya isyarat bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Angin musim panas berhembus kembali, rambutnya yang kemerahan mengalun lembut. Tangannya mengadah. "Eto, pelangi."

Kulihat arah pandangnya. Tangan mungilnya menangkap bias cahaya. Dari gereja. "Sst," kupegang lagi erat tangannya. Menuntunnya kearah gereja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat persembunyian kita.

Matanya berbinar, takjub akan pemandangan di depannya. Kaca warna warni yang terpatri indah di jendela belakang jendela. "Aku tahu," ujarnya tiba tiba, "Putri akan terus menunggu. Pasti."

Aku mengangguk. "Unn." Aku sangat mengerti gadis itu. Dia menyukai cerita itu sejak dulu. Dan sejak saat itu, pekarangan di belakang gereja menjadi tempat favorit kita bertiga. Walau acap kali dia menimpali dengan ucapan, _Bukankah itu sedikit menyedihkan? Putri akan terus menunggu Pangerannya, tapi bagaimana bila akhirnya Pangeran itu sendiri tak pernah ada. Dan Putri akan melewati harinya sendirian. Rasanya sedikit.. sepi._ Setelah mengucap kata-kata barusan, matanya pasti berkaca-kaca dan Mama akan menyiapkan cokelat hangat kesukaannya.

"—Ruka-kun?"

Aku berjongkok, memungut bunga berwarna merah muda. "Ini bunga primrose. Ini adalah kunci peri."

Gadis itu memasang wajah lucu dan tak mengerti.

"Kunci yang akan membawamu ke tempat orang yang namanya tertulis di hatimu," aku membalasnya dengan sebuah senyumannya. "Dengan ini, Putri tidak akan kesepian."

Senyum gadis itu mengembang. "Kau sungguh-sungguh, Ruka-kun?"

Aku baru akan mengangguk saat suara Kou yang lantang sedikit membuatku terlonjak. "Ketemu. Ruka, kau yang gantian jaga!"

Aku sedikit bersungut lalu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Hei, Kou. Lihat apa yang kami temukan."

Kou memasang wajah tak berminat.

"Bunga ini, adalah kunci dari peri. Dia dapat membawamu—"

"Bohong," ujar Kou.

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Tidak. Percaya," Kou masih memasang wajah tak minat.

Aku menatap tajam mata kelam Kou. Sedikit berkedip. Melirik kearah gadis disampingku. Lalu menatap mata kelam itu lagi. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

"Kalian berdua—" gadis itu membuka suara.

"Ck." Dan Kou pergi dengan mendecih.

Ada tatapan mata yang aneh di gadis itu. Mungkin lega. Mungkin takut. Mungkin senang. Tapi ketika Kou menyebutkan bahwa Mama akan memasak _pie_ hari ini, dapat kupastikan ada tatapan hangat disana.

Ah, entah mengapa aku ingin selalu seperti ini.

Kita bertiga. Selamanya. Seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kala itu musim dingin. Tidak ada gemerisik ilalang. Tidak ada suara merpati. Tidak ada primroses. Hanya ada salju putih dan sebuah salam perpisahan.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Syal merahnya menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Aku bergantian melihat Kou, dapat kulihat Kou mencoba untuk tetap kuat tetapi tangannya yang menggenggam erat seakan bukti pembelaan bahwa dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Mengapa kau tidak tinggal disini?" tanganku seakan membeku. Kenapa tanganku tak berkerja saat kuperlukan. Bisa saja kugenggam kedua tangannya sekarang. "Kau bisa tinggal disini bersamaku, bersama Kou juga!"

Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "Papa ada pekerjaan. Dan mungkin—" air matanya jatuh.

Kou terbelalak.

Pemandangan seperti ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin kami lihat. Aku melihat kearah Kou. Seakan tahu isyaratku, dia mengangguk. Kami berdua berhamburan memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"…."

"Akan kutemukan primroses. Pasti."

"…."

"Hingga saat itu tiba, kumohon bersabarlah."

Andai saja kala itu…

Andai—

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari kelulusan bisa dihitung hari. Seperti kebiasaan pemuda berambut pirang bernama Ruka, dia akan rutin ke belakang gereja. Mencari primroses. Dia tak akan lupa. Tak akan pernah lupa. Tentang gadis itu, gadis yang menyelamatkan dirinya lewat senyumnya. Dirinya yang sekarang jauh lebih baik dari yang dulu.

Dirinya sangat mengingat bagaimana hari-hari dimana sebelum dia dipertemukan dengan gadis itu. Seorang berandalan yang seringkali keluar masuk kepolisian, yang selalu membuat orang tua Kou khawatir. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

Bila mencari sepucuk bunga seperti ini, seketika ingatannya kembali pada masa kecilnya. Dia akan mengendap-endap pada malam hari hanya untuk mencari primroses yang akhirnya tidak dapat dia temukan dimanapun.

Kunci dari peri, eh?

Yang dapat membawamu ke orang yang namanya terpatri di hatimu, eh?

Sangat aneh memang percaya pada mitos yang dia buat sendiri.

Ruka merasa bodoh. Tapi dia akan merasa lebih tak berguna jika dia membiarkan gadis yang dicintainya seumur hidup pergi begitu saja tanpa dia mengusahakan sesuatu.

.

" _Kau tahu, Ruka-kun? Yang menakutkan itu bukan kehilangan, Ruka-kun, tapi kebiasaan saat kau bisa hidup tanpanya. Lama kelamaan kenanganmu dengan orang itu juga ikut menghilang."_

Dan Ruka tiba-tiba limbung dan terjerembab.

.

.

.

.

Kalau diberi kesempatan, dia ingin melihat isi gereja itu lagi. Dia berusaha membukanya tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia menyusuri gereja, yang dia dengar sejak tiga tahun lalu, gereja ini memiliki sebuah legenda tersendiri. Bukan, bukan soal primroses. Tapi soal Putri yang selalu menunggu Pangeran di dalam gereja. Keduanya lantas hidup bahagia selamanya. Hanya anak kecil yang akan percaya.

Lantas, lebih meyakinkan jika kau memiliki kuncinya. Kan?

Primroses.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung keatas. Di hadapannya tersaji dengan jelas pemandangan kaca warna-warni yang menampakkan sosok putri. Dia ingat bagaimana mereka bertiga—Kou, Ruka, dan gadis itu—mencoba mencari tahu isi di dalamnya. Pada akhirnya, Kou yang akan berada di paling bawah, disusul Ruka, dan gadis itu yang akan berada di paling atas dan mencuri pandang. Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga akan jatuh tersungkur karena Kou yang tak tahan lagi menahan beban keduanya. Gadis itu akan mengaduh namun setelahnya akan tertawa.

Gemerisik ilalang terdengar. Ruka mencari tahu asal suara.

Bambi, begitu Karen dan Miyo sering memanggilnya, berjongkok di bawah pohon yang cukup besar. Ruka baru akan memanggilnya saat tiba-tiba Fujiyama Arashi berada di belakang gadis itu.

Keduanya tersenyum.

Meninggalkan luka dalam di hati Ruka.

Andai—

.

.

.

Sakurai Ruka. Siswa Habataki Gakuen tahun kedua, tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Seakan baru kemarin dia melihat gadis itu dengan Fujiyama Arashi berciuman tepat di depan matanya. Dan satu ucapan Arashi membuatnya geram.

"…., siapa?"

Nama gadis itu tidak dapat diingatnya jelas dan mengiang samar di pikirannya. "Kau jangan bercanda! Fujiyama!" satu pukulan mendarat di pipi Arashi.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mengaduh, memegang pipinya yang lebam dengan darah di sudut bibirnya. "S—Sakurai Ruka-kun," dia mencoba berdiri.

Si pirang yang terpanggil mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat, yang dia tahu, rasa ini sama seperti saat dia bertarung dengan Yotakado High. "Kembalikan."

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakurai?" ujar Arashi tak mengerti.

"Manager," ucap Ruka serak.

"A—Ano," suara lembut seorang perempuan memecah keheningan. Ruka menatap gadis itu. Bersurai coklat dengan mata amber. Tidak. Bukan dia.

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah, kakinya sedikit gemetar.

"Bicara apa kau, Sakurai? Dia manajer klub Judo sejak kelas satu," Arashi menatap Ruka dengan tanda tanya.

"Bohong. Kau bohong, Fujiyama!" Ruka meraih kerah seragam Arashi. Mata mereka beradu.

Arashi membiarkan dirinya terseret, menatap mata tajam Ruka mencari penjelasan. Tapi keduanya juga tak saling tahu apa yang mereka cari. Arashi dapat melihat teriakan depresi Ruka lewat matanya, dan Ruka mencoba menyangkal bahwa apa yang dikatakan Arashi adalah benar.

"A—Aku kan memanggil Sensei!" teriak gadis itu, lalu pergi keluar _gym_.

Ruka melempar Arashi sambil mendecih. Pemuda pirang itu terduduk. Arashi hanya bisa melihat Ruka, tak pernah dia lihat Ruka sedepresi ini. Hanya ada keheningan saat itu dan beberapa rintihan Ruka yang menyedihkan. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri tepat saat kemudian Himuro datang dengan gadis itu.

"Sakurai Ruka-kun."

Dia tak berkata sepatah apapun, melewati Himuro dan berjalan gontai menuju koridor.

.

.

.

"Kau bohong, Sensei. Aku yakin benar aku melihatnya, bahkan kenangan itu. Sangat nyata."

"Namanya?"

"Ah," Ruka menundukan kepalanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang, adrenalinnya terpacu dan kepalanya seakan ingin pecah. Dia mencoba mengingat nama. Sebuah nama yang dulu selalu diucapkannya tiap kali ke kuil. Inikah balasanmu, Tuhan?

Karen yang ada di sampingnya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sedih. Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia diberondong pernyataan yang sama bahwa Karen telah membohongi seorang Sakurai Ruka.

"Bambi," kata itu terucap dari bibir Ruka.

Karen menatapnya heran, "B—Bambi?"

"Kau sering menyebutnya demikian. Hanatsubaki-san."

"A—Aku—"

"Apa kau juga coba untuk tidak mengingatnnya heh?" Ruka berdiri dan memerangkap Karen dengan kedua tanganya.

"Hentikan, Sakurai Ruka-kun!" ujar Himuro setengah berteriak.

"Rambut kemerahan itu, mata coklat itu. Kau sering memanggilnya Bambi. Kau—" pemuda itu sedikit terisak "—memanggilnya Bambi. Bambi. Bambi. Kau sering melakukannya dengan Ugajin-san, makan di atas atap. Mengajaknya voli dan belanja bersama—"

Karen gemetaran. Di matanya terlukis jelas seorang Ruka yang biasanya menyembunyikan kesedihan di balik wajah cerianya kini menangis dan begitu depresi.

"—Bambi. Dia sahabat terbaikmu. Katakan kau mengingatnya."

"M—Maaf, Ruka-kun," suara parau Karen semakin membuat pemuda itu tercekat.

Ruangan Himuro hening kembali. Bahkan untuk ukuran guru yang berpengalaman, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Seorang siswa jenius Ruka yang dikenalnya seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dan guru berambut perak itu tak tahu harus bersikap terhadap perubahan sifat siswanya yang begitu drastisnya.

Ruka terduduk lalu bersandar pada kursi. Yang dapat dia lihat samar-samar lewat sudut matanya adalah Kou yang dengan seenak jidat memasuki ruangan Himuro.

Haha.

 _Immortal Hero_ apanya, Ruka?

Kau sudah mati, bahkan sebelum kau tahu itu.

.

.

.

Andai—

Kata itu mengiang terus di kepalanya. Pagi ini, dia mendapati pertengkaran kecil dengan Kou dengan sedikit baku hantam. Ruka sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa Kou melupakan begitu mudahnya gadis itu. Walau tidak secara gamblang, Ruka tahu bahwa selama ini Kou selalu ingin menjadi sosok kakak bagi Ruka dan gadis itu. Tapi—Ah dia sama sekali tak mengerti.

Sepanjang jalan tadi, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Ingatan samarnya menuju ke memori dimana ketiganya berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah. Gadis itu akan mendecih " _Mou~_ " apalagi Ruka dan Kou menjahilinya dan meninggalkan ke belakang. Ruka setelahnya akan memergokinya mematung sejenak sambil tersenyum bahagia. Saat Ruka bertanya mengapa, gadis itu pasti menjawab " _Unn. Nandemonai,"_ lalu berlari sambil tertawa lepas.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakannya, Kou?"

Kou memandang Ruka heran.

"Setelah itu, dia akan memeluk kita dari belakang. Badannya kecil dan kau tak tahan untuk menggendongnya. Aku tahu itu," Ruka terkekeh.

Kou hanya menatap nanar adiknya satu itu lalu setelahnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit senja yang kemerahan. Suasana seperti ini sedikit membuatnya dejavu. Apapun yang diingat Ruka, hal itu pasti adalah hal yang paling berharga di sudut hatinya. Angin senja waktu itu sangat menenangkan. Seperti hati pemuda berambut kelam yang seakan merasakan kehadiran pihak ketiga diantara mereka berdua. "Unn."

Ruka menatap Kou. Walau hanya tipis, tapi bibirnya melengkung keatas.

.

.

.

Lebih menyakitkan mana, melepasnya atau mendapatkannya?

Bukan itu masalahnya. Yang membuat hatinya semakin menjerit adalah—

—tak ada satupun foto tentangnya.

Demi Tuhan, lantas senyum siapa yang selalu menyelamatkannya selama ini? Kepalanya semakin sakit, dia berteriak, perlahan bayangan seorang gadis semakin samar dan dia semakin meronta.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Demi Tuhan.

Tolong.

Apapun.

Sampai kapanpun.

Aku—

.

.

"— _kebiasaan saat kau bisa hidup tanpanya… kenanganmu dengan orang itu juga ikut menghilang."_

 _._

.

Sejak saat itu, Ruka akan terus mencari kebenaran. Dia kembali ke dirinya saat satu malam penuh gejolak yang dialaminya. Kou bersaksi bahwa Ruka seperti kesetanan, membongkar seluruh album kenangan masa kecilnya. Lalu Kou akan berjuta kali menjelaskan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di foto itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui petunjuk apapun soal seorang gadis yang disebut-sebut Ruka.

"Dia seharusnya ada disini!" dia menunjuk sebuah foto dimana keduanya memakai topeng power ranger, Kou mengenakan topeng warna hitam dan Ruka memakai topeng warna merah. "Dia! Dia jadi power ranger Pink!"

Kou ingin menangis rasanya. Melihat Ruka, adik yang dimilikinya, begitu depresi di depannya. Terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kumohon, Kou," suaranya parau.

Kou bukanlah orang yang akan berbohong hanya untuk menyenangkan adiknya. Akan lebih baik jika dia menyakitinya dengan sebuah kejujuran. Kou menyayangi Ruka, layaknya adiknya sendiri, itu satu-satunya hal yang harus dia pegang teguh. Demi Ruka.

"Power ranger pink," dia mulai terisak lagi, kali ini sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Bambi.."

Kou memeluk Ruka. Punggungnya bergetar, tidak ada tanda bahwa Ruka akan berhenti menangis. Pelukannya semakin erat. Ini bukan Kou yang biasanya. Tapi melihat adiknya begitu frutasi, dia mau membuang seluruh egonya.

"Kou.. Bambi.."

—menghilang.

.

.

.

Hidup tanpanya? Mana bisa. Cih.

Jangan kira seorang Sakurai Ruka akan diam saja tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Itu. Sangat. Bukan. Dirinya.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan di sekitar area pertokoan stasiun Habataki. Tiga kotak pancake yang berada di tas plastik berlabel minimarket andalan Habataki ditentengnya di tangan kiri. Musim dingin tahun ini yang terburuk, pikirnya. Dirinya dan Kou berencana akan menghabiskan malam Natal di Diner. Ruka benar-benar tak berselera untuk menghadiri acara malam natal yang diadakan Habagakuin. Percuma jika semua orang tak mengenal dirinya, pikirnya lagi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

Dia berhenti di dekat lampu merah mengikuti pengguna jalanan lainnya. Pemuda itu memasukan tangan kirinya ke saku parkanya yang tebal hingga suara _ting_ yang khas mampir ke telinganya. Dia mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah para pejalan kaki yang lain.

Hingga di pertengahan zebracross, sosok yang begitu dikenalnya seakan melewatinya. Atmosfir ini. Daya tarik ini.

Ruka menengok cepat, mencari tahu maksud hatinya kali ini.

Dia mematung sejenak. Gadis itu memakai jaket tebal berwarna biru tua dengan _skinny jeans_ dan _boots_ panjang. Punggungnya menjauh, hati pemuda berambut pirang menjerit. Entah senang. Entah lega. Dia berlari menghampirinya yang hampir sampai pada pintu stasiun.

"B—Bambi!"

.

.

.

HAYO END ENGGAK HAYO!

.

.

 **A/N :**

Wkwkw akhirnya fanfic lagi setelah sekian lama~ Iya, aku betah hiatus HAHAHAHAHA *dikeplak*

Oke, baru berani bikin fanfic setelah benar-benar memainkannya. Dan artinya, YEAH! AKU MAIN TMGS 3. SO DEM YEAH!

Review? Okaaaay :3

v

v

v


	2. Fragment 2

**Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side © KONAMI**

 **.**

 **Disappearance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Sakurai Ruka**

 **Daisy (Heroine TMGS 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kenangan, kata mereka, tidak akan menghilang, kata mereka. Tapi yang kuingat selama ini hanyalah sebuah bocah berwajah samar. Lalu, tolong, ceritakan aku sebuah kenangan… yang hilang itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Long ago, men went to sea, and women waited for them, standing on the edge of the water, scanning the horizon for the tiny ship. Now I wait for him. He vanishes unwillingly, without warning. I wait for him. Each moment that I wait feels like a year, an eternity. Each moment is as slow and transparent as glass. Through each moment I can see infinite moments lined up, waiting. Why has he gone where I cannot follow?" **  
****―** **Audrey Niffenegger** **,** **The Time Traveler's Wife** **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sekali pernah memiliki kenangan. Aku melihat diriku disana. Sendiri. Dan menangis. Saat itu aku menangis karena kehilangan orang tuaku. Perlahan senja datang dan berangsur menuju ujung horizon.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Ah suara itu. Bariton namun sekaligus menenangkan. Dapat kuingat kala itu aku takjub melihatnya, tangisku berhenti, dan aku hanya bisa mematung. Punggungku masih bergetar dan isakanku sepertinya masih terdengar.

" _Ne,_ apakah kamu seorang putri duyung?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir mengingatnya. Aku berjalan menyusuri pantai, angin laut masih sedikit dingin sore itu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melangkahkan kakiku kesini, di musim semi ketujuhku tinggal di Hanegasaki. Dan semuanya entah mengapa menjadi samar.

Ingatan itu.

Pemuda itu.

Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja.

.

.

Deritan pintu terdengar. Masih bisa kubuka, pikirku. Aku melihat plakat berdebu di samping pintu. Sangosho. Tentu aku ingat aku pernah bekerja disini. Tapi tidak untuk sebuah café yang kini ditinggal berdebu oleh pemiliknya seperti ini. Aku menangkap sebuah fragmen ingatan tentang café ini. Pemuda berambut perak. Heeeh.

Kupikir akan baik-baik saja bila aku bisa mengingat semua hal yang kulalui bersama. Yang menyakitkan adalah semakin lama, semakin memudar ingatan itu. Selama tiga tahun aku mencari, selama tiga tahun itu aku menderita. Bila memang menyakitkan, dari awal seharusnya aku tidak memiliki ingatan apapun.

Ah, tidak.

Ingatan ini satu-satunya yang kupunya.

Tidak.

Aku tidak bisa kehilangan satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Semakin mengetahui kebenaran bahwa semakin lama aku akan lupa, membuatku sakit. Aku terduduk di depan pintu café yang setengah terbuka. Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin berteriak. Tapi aku tahu setelahnya, walaupun aku menangis sekeras apapun, atau berteriak sehisteris apapun, fragmen kenangan soal pemuda berambut perak itu tak pernah bisa kuraih.

Namanyapun aku tak ingat.

Andai—aku bisa mengulangi waktu.

Sekali saja.

.

.

Mimpi yang buruk adalah saat kau mendapati sebuah ucapan selamat tinggal. Mimpi yang lebih buruk adalah kau sama sekali tak bisa melihat siapa yang berucap selamat tinggal. Tapi saat kau terbangun, kau bisa merasakan air mata dipipimu sungguhlah nyata. Dan walaupun hanya sebuah mimpi, kau berharap dengan bangunmu semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi sakitnya begitu nyata.

Dan kau tidak bisa menghilangkannya. Tidak, kau gagal menghilangkannya dalam waktu tiga tahun. Dan itu sungguhlah menyiksa. Tolong.

Itulah 'kau', Daisy.

.

.

 **.**

.

Gadis itu tidak akan banyak mengungkit lagi apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Bahkan, bibinya tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Bibinya selalu beranggapan bahwa apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu tiga tahun lalu adalah ulah oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab. Wanita paruh baya itu menemukan keponakannya di bibir pantai. Tersungkur.

Dia dapat mengingat tatapan kosong gadis itu ketika ambulans membawanya. Dia terus menyuarakan ' _jangan pergi, kumohon'_ berulang kali, mengingatnya saja membuat bulu kuduk wanita itu berdiri. Daisy yang malang, pikirnya. Wanita itu melihat gadis itu berkeluat di dapur sekarang, mengenakan celemek merah muda. Sesekali terdengar suara sayuran yang di potong dan gelembung air yang meletup. Yah, memang lebih baik begini.

"Ah, Aunt. Kau melamun lagi," gadis bersurai coklat itu meletakan _hotpot_ diatas meja. "Apa bau masakanku terlalu membiusmu, Aunty?" gadis itu terkekeh.

Bibinya hanya membalas dengan sebuah tawaan ringan. "Seharusnya kau undang Yuu juga."

Daisy menghela nafas panjang, melirik tajam pada bibinya. "Aku baru berumur 21 tahun, Aunty. Dan Yuu—" dia tampak berpikir, "—baru berumur 16 tahun."

"—18 tahun, Daisy," ujar Bibinya mengoreksi.

Daisy membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran. Dia terduduk di kursi tepat di depan Bibinya duduk. Dia menyentuh tangan yang mulai keriput itu dan mengelus punggung tangannya. "Jangan khawatir, Aunty. Aku akan baik-baik saja," Daisy tersenyum manis, berharap bisa meyakinkan Bibinya satu itu.

Bibinya hanya tersenyum lemah. Dia menyambut tangan keponakannya, membalasnya dengan sebuah elusan pula.

Daisy, gadis bersurai coklat menghela nafas lega. Dia cukup dewasa sekarang dan Bibinya terkadang menuntutnya untuk memiliki seorang dambaan hati. Phew. Bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta kalau cintanya saja sudah hilang tak tahu kemana. Terbawa kenangan yang tak seutuhnya dia ingat.

Malam yang panjang, pikirnya.

Di balik senyumnya, di balik senyuman Bibinya yang dengan senang hati mengambilkan makanan dari dalam _hotpot_ , ada tatapan nanar yang menyedihkan.

.

.

Kau pernah mendengar sebuah dongeng? Tidak. Sebuah legenda. Apabila seorang gadis dan pemuda saling mengungkapkan cinta di menara mercusuar di ujung pantai Hanegasaki, maka cintanya akan berlangsung selamanya.

Daisy lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Selamanya, kata mereka. Cih. Mereka hanya belum melihat sebuah tembok bernama kematian.

 _There is love of course. And then there's life, its enemy._

Dia meletakan satu lagi pajangan yang terbuat dari kaca di lemari kaca.

"Merry Christmas," ujarnya kepada entah siapa. Dia tersenyum getir. Ada tiga pajangan yang serupa. "Tidak terasa sudah tiga tahun, ya?" gadis itu terduduk di kasurnya. Menghela nafas sejenak, "Kupikir dengan begini aku akan mengingatmu."

Gadis bermata hazel itu melihat seluruh kamarnya. "Aku memiliki ingatan bahwa kau menyukai pajangan jadi kaca, jadi umm—" dia menarik nafas panjang "—kupikir aku akan ingat—"

Pandangan matanya buram. Dan punggungnya bergetar.

"—namun—"

..semuanya sia-sia.

.

.

Ingatannya kembali pada sore ini saat dia akan kembali menuju rumahnya di Hanegasaki. Seorang pemuda, berambut pirang, dan bermata _amber_. "B—Bambi?" dia memegang erat pundaknya, bahkan sedikit mengguncangkannya.

"K—Kau salah orang," gadis itu mencoba mengelak.

"Ini aku Ruka!" pemuda itu berujar lagi. Genggaman tangan di pundaknya semakin mengerat.

Beberapa saat, gadis itu hanya terdiam, menatap dalam mata amber di hadapannya. Tatapan mata yang sama. Dia seperti melihat dirinya tiga tahun lalu. Pemuda ini juga kehilangan sama sepertinya. Dia mendorong sekuat tenaga pemuda di depannya hingga pegangannya terlepas. Lalu dia langsung memeluknya cepat. Erat. "Maaf. Tapi kau benar-benar salah orang, Ruka-kun."

Ruka untuk beberapa saat mematung. Dan baru tersadar bahwa punggung gadis itu perlahan menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

"—Mohon bantuannya, Masaki-senpai."

Dapat Ruka dengar samar-samar suara seorang gadis di pintu depan Annalee. Dia sedikit melongokan kepalanya, ada Masaki dan seorang gadis disana.

"H—Hei. Ini bukan apa-apa, Daisy. Sungguh," pemuda berambut hitam itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. "Jadi bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Gadis itu memberikan senyum tercerahnya. "Lan—car!" dia memberikan sebuah kepalan semangat ke udara. "Tapi kupikir Aunty sedikit kerepotan jadi aku mencari sedikit sambilan disini," ucapnya sopan dengan sedikit cengiran. "Kau menyelamatkanku, Masaki-senpai!"

Masaki sedikit bersemu.

Ruka keluar, ingin ikut menyambut pegawai baru di tempatnya bekerja.

Mendapati seseorang selain mereka berdua, Daisy buru-buru membungkukan sedikit badannya. "Ano, perkenalkan. Saya Daisy Kozuki. Mohon bantuannya."

"Ah, Ruka-kun, dia akan bekerja disini. Sama dengan _shift_ mu."

Jantung Daisy tercekat. Dia mengangkat badannya, melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya. Dia tak menyangka bisa dipertemukan lagi dengannya.

"D—Daisy," ucap Ruka.

"E—Eto. Kau bisa panggil aku Tsubaki bila Daisy terlalu susah—" Tanpa dia sadar, Ruka mendekat kearahnya hingga hanya ada jarak beberapa centi diantaranya. Jantung Daisy berdegup kencang. Dia tak pernah merasa aura yang seakan ingin menelanjangi jiwanya.

Ruka menatap dalam tepat dimatanya.

Daisy memerah.

Masaki hanya bisa mematung.

Daisy memejamkan matanya erat. Dia tidak bisa tenang hingga tangan besar mengacak lembut kepalanya. "Yep. Senang bertemu denganmu, Daisy-chan," ucap Ruka sambil tersenyum. Rasa khawatir dan gelisah yang tadi dia rasakan menguap entah kemana.

Dan satu pukulan mendarat ke kepala Ruka. " _I—Ittai,_ " ujarnya sambil mengaduh. Sang pelaku ; Masaki.

"Tunjukan rasa hormatmu, Ruka. Daisy tiga tahun lebih tua darimu," ujar Masaki sambil meliriknya tajam. Dan pertengkaran kecil keduanya membuat Daisy tersenyum, walau sempat dia lihat ada senyum nanar yang coba disembunyikan oleh Ruka.

.

.

Ruka ingat apa yang dia bicarakan sore ini dengan Masaki.

"Daisy? Eh? Mengapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Masaki heran. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menaruh sebuah kartu ucapan di buket bunga mawar merah—pesanan terakhir untuk _shift_ nya.

"Apa kau yakin dia bukan orang lain?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini Ruka," Masaki langsung menatap tajam kearah pemuda berambut pirang. Dia berucap setengah berteriak. "Ehem," sedikit berdeham. "Temui aku seusai _shift_ ini." Setelah berujar demikian, punggungnya yang tegap menjauh.

Dua kopi kalengan dan kotak kayu bekas pot-pot bunga yang dijadikan tempat duduk di gang samping Annalee tentu bukanlah tempat yang terlalu nyaman untuk keduanya.

"Kau tahu—" kalimat Masaki sedikit menggantung, dia bersandar hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Mata kelam pemuda itu menerawang jauh ke senja yang mulai datang "—Daisy adalah gadis yang kuat."

Dia sedikit meremas kopi kalengnya. Walau berkata demikian, diapun juga tidak bisa lupa dengan apa yang dikatakan Daisy padanya hari ini. Dimana Annalee hanya ada mereka berdua, dengan dia yang menyusun bunga krisan dan Ruka yang berada di sampingnya merapikan bunga kosmos.

.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku Bambi?"

Kau begitu mirip dengannya, Daisy.

"Hentikan," jeda sejenak, "Ano, mungkin kau harus segera bisa hidup tanpanya. Sia-sia saja, aku sudah mencobanya."

Apa maksudnya? Begitu mudahnya dia berkata demikian, Aku bisa melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca, berbeda dengan mataku yang berkilat marah mendengar ucapannya. Aku langsung menyambar kedua tangannya, menggenggamnya kedua pergelangannya dengan satu tangan dan mendorongnya sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan!" ujarku setengah berteriak. "Kehilangan seseorang yang selalu menyelamatkan hidupmu," suaraku melemah dan semakin serak, "Kau tidak tahu—" aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Daisy menatap tepat di mataku. Kemudian dia menghela nafas, "Ya. Mungkin Ruka-kun benar, aku tidak tahu rasanya. Dari awal memang seharusnya aku tidak merasa kehilangan, karena dari awal mungkin saja aku tak pernah memilikinya," suaranya lemah, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil satu tangkai krisan lagi dengan lemah. Aku terpaku melihatnya. "Maaf."

Daisy melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, "Kalau tidak segera diselesaikan, nanti Masaki-senpai akan marah loh."

Aku beringsur kembali ke tempat bunga kosmos. Darisana, aku melihat sosok Daisy kembali. Tangan mungilnya menyusun bunga-bunga krisan dengan rapi dengan sebuah tatapan sendu.

.

Ruka kembali pada alam sadarnya saat suatu kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Masaki membuat jantungnya berhenti sepersekian detik.

Ruka ingat apa yang dia bicarakan sore ini dengan Masaki.

Dan dengan beringas pemuda pirang itu langsung beranjak, berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk menemukan satu nama; Daisy.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan seorang Masaki Motoharu kebingungan. Masaki menyesap kopi kalengannya lagi, lalu tersenyum tipis, baru kali ini dia merasa benar-benar kalah. Kalah memperebutkan hati seorang Daisy.

" _Sejak kecil, Daisy sudah ditinggal orang tuanya—"_

DEG!

"— _dia datang ke Hanegasaki tepat saat orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat._ "

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terus berlari. Semua kata-kata Masaki barusan—

" _Dia bukan asli orang Jepang. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, jadi kata Bibinya_ —"

Ruka menabrak beberapa orang di depannya, namun dia gubris. Dia masuk ke stasiun, mencari sosok berambut coklat disana. "Da—Daisy."

"— _dia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Daisy juga sering merengek untuk ke pantai. Haha, gadis itu_."

" _Tapi aku ingat suatu kali dia sangat bahagia. Kupikir saat itu aku benar-benar bisa melepasnya_."

Kata-kata Masaki seakan berdengung terus di kepala Ruka. Entah mengapa, bila sedikit saja dia terlambat mengetahui sosok Daisy, dia akan kehilangan gadis itu selamanya, sama seperti dia kehilangan Bambi. Dia terus memacu kakinya, tak mempedulikan jantungnya yang mulai kekurangan oksigen.

Ruka keluar stasiun, berlari cepat dan menyelip cepat pintu bis yang hampir tertutup di ujung jalan. "T—Tolong. Pantai Hanegasaki."

"— _tapi entah berapa tahun kemudian, sorot matanya tak seperti yang kukenal dulu_."

Daisy—

"— _dia terus berujar tentang seorang pemuda yang sering bersamanya di masa lampau_."

Gadis itu—

" _Aku benar-benar tak mengerti gadis itu, sungguh_."

—sama sepertiku.

" _Dan aku juga tak mengerti mengapa hatiku ikut menangis melihatnya sedepresi itu._ "

" _Jadi bila kau bertanya apakah dia benar-benar hidup? Tentu aku jawab iya—_ "

"— _tapi itu tiga tahun lalu. Namun kupikir jiwanya tak sehidup yang dulu._ "

Daisy—

" _Tidak, aku tidak berkata jiwanya telah mati. Tapi kalau bisa, aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkannya_."

—aku akan menyelamatkanmu.

Kamu immortal hero kan, Ruka?

Sisi lain Ruka entah mengapa seperti hidup kembali.

.

.

.

Daisy selalu menyukai aroma laut di musim dingin. Dia juga menyukai suara ombak ketika dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan dia juga menyukai bagaimana cahaya senja seakan membelai wajahnya. Dia menyukai segalanya tentang pantai.

Dulu pernah ada legenda bahwa seorang pemuda bersabar menanti kehadiran seorang putri duyung yang dicintainya kembali. Setiap hari dia akan datang di pantai untuk menanti wanitanya. Sampai akhirnya dia mendirikan sebuah menara mercusuar di ujung pantai untuk mencari dambaan hari. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah bisikan kurang logis mampir ke kepalanya. _Bagaimana bila kau mencoba menyatu dengan laut? Bagaimana jika wanitamu sebenarnya menunggumu disana?_ Dan dengan berakhirnya bisikan itu, pemuda itu menuju laut, melebur bersama dinginnya lautan yang luas, dan tak pernah kembali.

Awalnya, Daisy tak mengerti mengapa legenda yang miris tersebut dipercaya sebagai legenda remaja yang menyenangkan seperti bila kau menyatakan cintamu di depan menara mercusuar, maka cintamu akan berbalas. Namun akhirnya Daisy mengerti, legenda itu mengisahkan sebuah kesetiaan, perjuangan, dan secuil kebahagian yang manis. Sang pemuda merasa bahwa kebahagiannya telah direngut lautan, terpisahkan oleh takdir dimana cinta manusia dan duyung adalah cinta yang terlarang. Namun pemuda itu tidak menyerah, dia mengejar terus apa yang diyakininya sebagai kebahagiaannya. Dia menunggu. Dan dia menjemputnya.

Ah, manisnya, pikir Daisy kala itu, bisa jadi putri duyung dan pemuda bahagia diatas sana. Gadis itu menghirup nafas dalam, membentangkan kedua tangannya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, membiarkan angin sore itu membela wajahnya.

Andai saja—aku memiliki keberanian seperti sang pemuda.

Andai saja—dengan begini jiwaku juga ikut terbawa angin.

Andai saja—hal sederhana itu bisa menjamin pertemuanku denganmu.

"D—Daisy!" sebuah teriakan menghancurkan delusi berambut coklat. Dia menoleh dan seakan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut perak.

Jantung Daisy kali ini tak terkontrol.

.

.

Begitu bodoh jika menganggap seorang Sakurai Ruka sebagai sosok pemuda berambut perak yang selama ini Daisy cari. Dia merutuk kebodohannya. Mungkin mengenang pemuda berambut perak itu membuatnya sedikit berdelusional lebih jauh. Gadis itu membiarkan Ruka memeluknya erat.

"Maaf," entah ini kata 'maaf' yang keberapa kali, Daisy tak ingat pasti. Yang dia tahu adalah Ruka terus merapalkan kata itu saat pertama memeluknya. Bisa dia rasakan bagaimana nafas pemuda itu sangat berat. Dan punggung yang basah saat Daisy membalas pelukannya. Tak ayal lagi, pemuda itu berlari menyusulnya.

Gadis itu menarik bagian belakang pakaian Ruka, membuat pemuda itu beringsut melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau kenapa, Ruka-kun?"

Ruka hanya menunduk. Dia tak sanggup berkata selain kata 'maaf'. Dia benar-benar melihat refleksi dirinya pada Daisy. Seorang yatim piatu. Penipu ulung yang menyembunyikan tangisnya dibalik senyuman. Seseorang yang selalu bersikap tegar di hadapan orang lain. Dan seseorang yang sama-sama memiliki rasa kehilangan. Semua yang ada di Ruka ada di dalam diri Daisy. Bahkan Ruka sedikit lebih beruntung.

Daisy terkekeh, dia menyibakkan beberapa rambut yang menutupi wajah Ruka, memelarkan kedua pipinya sampai pemuda itu mengaduh. "Nah, dengan begini kau kumaafkan," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu membebaskan pipi Ruka.

Ruka tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berdua menyusuri pinggir pantai, "Padahal sudah kubilang tidak perlu khawatir." Gadis itu terkekeh, "Kalian ini selalu berlebihan."

Ruka mensejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Menyesuaikan langkah kakinya yang pendek bila dibandingkan miliknya. "Tapi baru saja kau—"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri?" gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Bila aku sebegitu depresinya, akan kulakuan tiga tahun lalu. Kupikir setelah melakukannya, aku tidak menjamin apapun."

Ruka berdeham, tanda bahwa dia mengiyakan ucapan gadis itu.

Senja masih kemerehan dan mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah café tua. Daisy masuk ke ruangan gelap yang hampir seluruh perabotannya ditutupi kain putih. "Kenangan disini yang satu-satunya kupunya."

Ruka terdiam dan dengan patuh mengikuti kaki Daisy yang menuju lantai atas. Lalu menuju balkon sebuah kamar dan duduk di kursi. Dan disanalah terlihat matahari di ujung horizon, kemerahan yang hampir menghilang bagai terhisap lautan.

" _Ne,_ Ruka-kun, apa kau percaya dunia paralel?" mata hazel gadis itu masih terpaku pada matahari yang tenggelam.

"Unn."

"Bisa jadi kita terperangkap di dalamnya," dia menghirup nafas panjang "—aku selalu berpikir demikian." Dia sedikit terkekeh, "Bagaimana jika selama ini kenangan yang kumiliki adalah kenangan diriku di dunia paralel? Atau mungkin sekarang di dunia paralel itu, aku yang lain juga bingung karena disini ada aku yang lain yang pasti memiliki kenangan yang lain dengan aku yang lain itu," Daisy tiba-tiba menatap Ruka dengan raut wajah lucu.

Ruka memasang wajah berpikir. Terlalu banyak kata 'aku yang lain'.

Daisy tertawa ringan sejenak lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Setiap kali mengingatnya, aku merasa lega, setidaknya aku yakin bahwa apa yang selama ini aku ingat adalah nyata. Namun disaat yang sama, aku merasa kesepian karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya secara jelas."

Ruka terduduk di samping Daisy, kata-kata gadis itu begitu masuk akal. Ruka merasakan hal yang sama pula. Dia depresi. Dia bingung harus bagaimana. Namun disatu sisi, dia bersyukur dia tidak lupa, sekalipun itu hanya fragmen kecil tentang ingatannya terhadap Bambi. Matahari sudah terlalap habis dan bintang di langit mulai unjuk keindahannya.

Gadis itu beralih pandang ke langit sore yang sudah menjadi malam. Langit yang hampir sama saat Ruka melihat dari jendela kamarnya di Diner.

"Daisy?" panggil Ruka. "Menurutmu apa aku akan melupakanmu?"

Daisy menoleh kearah pemuda yang memanggilnya. "Entahlah," dia terkekeh. "Apa kau akan melupakanku, Ruka-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan lupa."

"Aku adalah immortal hero."

"E—eh?"

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu," dan Ruka semakin mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. "Aku—" jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti dari Daisy, "—akan membuat momen ini menjadi yang tak bisa kau lupa."

Malam itu, Ruka tak lagi melihat Daisy sebagai seorang Bambi.

.

.

.

END ENGGAK ADUH

.

.

.

 **A/N**

Buat yang kebingungan mengapa main castsnya Ruka dan Daisy, inilah jawabnya wkwkw. Pada awalnya emang sengaja kubikin seperti ini, awalnya juga pengen kubikin para cowok gimana setelah kehilang Bambi eh tapi malah fokus ke Ruka.

Dan soal Daisy, aku membuatnya menjadi gadis nelangsa yang kehilangan Saeki Teru. Huweee, gak kuat nulisnya. Dari tiga heroine, aku paling suka Daisy sih *gak ada yang tanya* T_T apa yang dicerita adalah benar-benar yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Daisy nangis di pinggir pantai karena habis kehilangan orang tuanya, lalu harus pergi ke luar kota yang jauh bersama Bibinya, lalu balik lagi karena Daisy yang minta. Ditemukan dengan Saeki dan akhirnya malah Daisy yang dapet peran 'youngman' karena kehilangan Saeki. Aaak, maafkan aku yang membingungkan ini.

Duh curhatnya kepanjangan wkwkw

Mind to review? Mwihi :3

.

.


End file.
